The following formula gives the volume $V$ of a cone, where $r$ is the radius of the base and $h$ is the height: $V =\dfrac{1}{3}πr^2h$ Rearrange the formula to highlight the radius. $r=$
Solution: Formulas may contain multiple variables, along with known numbers and letters that stand for known constants like $\pi$. We can highlight a certain variable in the formula by treating the formula as an equation where we want to solve for that variable. In this case, we need to solve the equation $V =\dfrac{1}{3}πr^2h$ for $r$. $\begin{aligned} V&=\dfrac{1}{3}πr^2h \\\\ \dfrac{3V}{\pi h}&=r^2 \\\\ \sqrt{\dfrac{3V}{\pi h}}&=r \end{aligned}$ This is the result of rearranging the formula to highlight the radius: $r=\sqrt{\dfrac{3V}{\pi h}}$